Stowarzyszenie Niedowartościowanych Potworów 2
by Moooras
Summary: Scenariusz kontynuacji mojego wielkiego przeboju. Powracają starzy znajomi, pojawiają się nowi i ich zrąbane problemy. Spośród wszystkich scenariuszy na tej stronie, ten ma największe szanse na realizację. Ale jak ktoś jest niecierpliwy, może zapoznać się z nim już teraz.


Polna Bestia – Super Vegeta

Cieniostwór – edono11

Szczur – PaPaTVgmp (O)

Ścierwojad – Gelenthar

Goblin – Teaser219

Zębacz – TheGoblin1998

Pełzacz – OnepuiMatoro

Topielec –

Dzik – Bogusław Linda

Kowal – Ardihkon

Paladyn –

Sekob – Patryk128pl (O)

Tata Ścierwojada – Damiano0092

Poszukiwacz 1 – GabryZ (O)

Poszukiwacz 2 – geraltzrivi2 (O)

Ork –

Reżyser –

Jaszczur –

Krwiopijca – KentisPL

Tata Pełzacza – Seinnt47 (O)

Kopacz – Gburas

…

(Goblin ucieka przed Zębaczem. Po chwili zostaje zapędzony w kozi róg)

Goblin – Aaaaa!

Zębacz – Przykro mi Goblinie, ale dzisiaj mam bardzo zły dzień. A kiedy mam bardo zły dzień, lubię se coś przegryźć. Pozdrów moją babcię. A nie, zapomniałem, ona jeszcze żyje.

Goblin – Czekaj, porozmawiajmy!

Zębacz – Niby o czym?

Goblin – No, tego… Mówiłeś, że jesteś w kiepskim nastroju. Dlaczego, stało się coś?

Zębacz – Ehh, szkoda gadać… To wszystko przez tych chędożonych Poszukiwaczy… Znów pałętają się po moim terenie… Zresztą po co ci to opowiadam, po prostu cię zjem!

Goblin – Czekaj!

Zębacz – Co znowu!?

Goblin – Może mógłbym ci pomóc w rozwiązaniu twojego problemu? Wiesz, razem z kilkoma kumplami organizujemy spotkania dla przybitych potworów, gdzie wspólnie analizujemy nasze problemy i szukamy rozwiązań. Może chciałbyś do nas dołączyć?

Zębacz – I… to niby coś pomaga?

Goblin – Zazwyczaj tak. A mieliśmy kilka beznadziejnych przypadków. No weź, zgódź się. Tylko mnie nie zjadaj.

Zębacz – Hmmm… No dobra, spróbować nie zaszkodzi. Gdzie będzie to spotkanie?

Goblin – Jutro, kawałek za farmą Sekoba.

Zębacz – W porządku, przyjdę. Ale jeśli to nic nie da, pożrę was wszystkich! I wiesz co? Zacznę od ciebie! A kiedy już skończę, wysram cię i zjem jeszcze raz, żebyś dłużej się trawił!

Goblin – To na pewno nie będzie konieczne. Znajdziemy jakieś rozwiązanie.

Zębacz – Lepiej, żeby tak było.

Goblin – Cholera, mam przesrane…

…

(Potwory spotykają się w lesie. Są Polna Bestia, Goblin, Dzik, Ścierwojad, Zębacz, Cieniostwór, Topielec i Pełzacz)

Polna Bestia – Witam ponownie wszystkich tu zgromadzonych na kolejnym spotkaniu Stowarzyszenia Niedowartościowanych Potworów. Uzgodniłem ze Ścierwojadem, że ponieważ już u nas kiedyś gościł, a jego problem nie został w pełni rozwiązany, on dzisiaj zacznie. Wysłuchajmy go.

Ścierwojad – No więc tak. Od dziecka miałem jedno marzenie: żeby zostać kowalem. Przemierzyłem więc cały kontynent w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kto przyjąłby mnie na czeladnika. W końcu mi się to udało.

…

(Kuźnia na jakimś totalnym zadupiu)

Ścierwojad – Naprawdę!? Przyjmiesz mnie!?

(Kowal okazuje się być szkieletem)

Kowal – Taak. Ostatnio zaczął mi się pogarszać wzrok i nie mogę już wcelować w kowadło. Prawdę mówiąc , zamierzałem zamknąć ten interes. Ale skoro teraz będzie nas dwóch, może jeszcze na coś się przydam. Nauczę cię wszystkiego co umiem. A jeśli dobrze się spiszesz, przepiszę na ciebie moją kuźnię.

Ścierwojad – (wzruszony) To… To zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe! Dziękuję, dam z siebie wszystko!

Kowal – Dobrze. Na początek wyjmij ze skrzyni kawałek drutu i młotek. Pokażę ci jak prawidłowo kuć żelazo.

Ścierwojad – (podbiega do skrzyni i tak przez chwilę kombinuje) Kurde, jak mam to zrobić?

Kowal – Jak to jak? Otwierasz skrzynię, bierzesz drut w jedną rękę, a młot w drugą. Nic prostszego.

Ścierwojad – O nie, przecież ja nie mam rąk!

Kowal – Serio? W takim razie obawiam się, że nigdy nie będziesz mógł być kowalem.

Ścierwojad – Cooo!? (dramatyczna muza ze Star Warsów) NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kowal - Powiem więcej. Bez rąk nie możesz robić praktycznie nic. Ewentualnie możesz ugniatać winogrono stopami.

Ścierwojad – (ucieka zrozpaczony) AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

…

Ścierwojad – (przybity) Po tym wszystkim co przeszedłem… Okazało się, że nigdy nie było szans na to, że moje marzenie się spełni. Wszystko, w co wierzyłem to było jedno, wielkie kłamstwo. Chciałem po prostu umrzeć. Ale przypomniałem sobie o was. Pomyślałem, że może jest jakieś inne wyjście, że może mi pomożecie.

Polna Bestia – Cóż… To faktycznie stanowi problem... Macie jakieś sugestie?

Topielec – A to ugniatanie winogron nie może być?

Ścierwojad – Nie…

Goblin – Kurde, jakoś nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy.

Polna Bestia – (zakłopotany) Szczerze mówiąc to mi też nie.

Ścierwojad – Czy naprawdę nic nie da się zrobić?!

Topielec – A czemu chcesz być akurat kowalem?

Goblin – Ty wiesz co, to jest bardzo dobre pytanie. Może rozwiązania należy szukać u źródła.

Polna Bestia – Właśnie Ścierwojadzie. Czemu tak bardzo chcesz zostać kowalem?

Ścierwojad – No cóż… Zaczęło się od pewnej rozmowy.

…

Tata Ścierwojada – No dobra synek, wilki w końcu se poszły. Możemy się dorwać do tamtego ścierwa. Ależ będzie wyżerka.

Ścierwojad – Ale tato. Czy naprawdę musimy jeść nadgryzione przez wilki rozkładające się trupy? To jest niesmaczne!

Tata Ścierwojada – Jesteśmy ścierwojadami synu. Jemy ścierwa. Takie jest nasze przeznaczenie. Nic na to nie poradzimy.

Ścierwojad – A może ja chcę mieć z życia coś więcej? Może mam dość życia w cieniu innych zwierząt. Może nie chcę być gorszy od innych?

Tata Ścierwojada – A proszę cię bardzo, rób jak uważasz. Możesz być kowalem swego losu.

Ścierwojad – Co powiedziałeś?

Tata Ścierwojada – Jeśli chcesz mieć pełną kontrolę nad swoim życiem, musisz być kowalem swojego losu. W przeciwnym razie skończysz tak jak ja, jak zwykły ścierwojad, który całe dnie nic nie robi, tylko je ścierwa.

Ścierwojad – Tak… Tak! Zostanę kowalem! Będę panem swojego przeznaczenia!

Tata Ścierwojada – Świetnie, więcej ścierwa dla mnie.

…

Ścierwojad – Coście tak nagle pomilkli?

Goblin – No bo wiesz… To jest tylko takie powiedzonko… To znaczy, że jeśli chcesz być panem swojego losu, musisz po prostu wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

Ścierwojad – Ale ja nie mam rąk.

Polna Bestia – To znaczy, że nikt ci niczego nie może narzucić. Nie trzeba dla tego zostawać kowalem. Po prostu trzeba znaleźć w sobie determinację i robić to co się chce.

Ścierwojad – Nie muszę być kowalem…? Mogę być kim tylko zechcę…? To… To wspaniale! Wreszcie mogę być kim chcę! Wreszcie mogę porzucić te niedorzeczne brednie i spełnić swoje prawdziwe marzenie! Tak, wreszcie będę mógł zostać królem!

Polna Bestia – Świetnie. Skoro problem Ścierwojada został ostatecznie rozwiązany, możemy przejść dalej. Kto chciałby teraz podzielić się swoim problemem?

Cieniostwór – To może teraz ja. Mam w życiu tylko jedno marzenie. Chciałbym zniszczyć świat. Ale za każdym razem kiedy prawie mi się to udaje… pojawia się on…

…

(Plaża w Jarkendarze. Cieniostwór stoi na brzegu i sięcieszy)

Cieniostwór – Muahahah, tym razem w końcu uda mi się zniszczyć świat! Kiedy słońce zajdzie za tę wyspę, promienie słoneczne skupią się na beczce prochu, którą tam ustawiłem, co wywoła wielką eksplozję i woda zaleje świat! Muahahahah, ależ ja jestem zły! Tym razem nic mnie nie powstrzyma!

Szczur – Nie tym razem! (Szczur płynie na wyspę i wywala beczkę do wody)

Cieniostwór – Nieeeeeeeeeee, to znowu ty! Czemu po prostu nie możesz nie żyć ty ty ty ty… ty głupi gryzoniu ty! (Cieniostwór ucieka) Jeszcze kiedyś cię dorwę!

…

Cieniostwór – I tak w kółko. Mogę się dwoić i troić, a on zawsze pojawia się w decydującym momencie i rujnuje moje plany. Co ja mam na to poradzić?

Ścierwojad – Chyba już gdzieś słyszałem podobną historię…

Zębacz – Jak dla mnie sprawa jest oczywista. Jeżeli chcesz zniszczyć świat i za każdym razem przeszkadza ci ten osobnik, musisz po prostu go zabić. Jeśli nie będzie żył, nie będzie mógł ci przeszkodzić. A jeśli ci nie przeszkodzi, uda ci się zniszczyć świat.

Cieniostwór – To… to genialne! Że też sam wcześniej na to nie wpadłem! Masz rację, muszę przeprofilować swoją działalność. Zamiast zniszczyć świat, muszę tak kombinować, żeby wpierw zniszczyć jego! Potem będę mógł zniszczyć świat, muahahahahah!

Polna Bestia – Brawo Zębaczu, udało ci się rozwiązać jego problem. Wiedziałem, jak tylko cię ujrzałem, że wiele wniesiesz do tego spotkania. Dobrze, że do nas dołączyłeś.

Goblin – (zaniepokojony) Oj tak… Bardzo dobrze…

Zębacz – Dobra, dość pitolenia, teraz moja kolej!

…

(Słoneczny krąg. Jest tam grupa Poszukiwaczy)

Poszukiwacz 1 – Dobra uczniowie, dzisiaj pokażę wam jak odprawić rytuał zapładniania na odległość. Potrzebne nam są krew dziewicy, kwiat lotosu i serce zębacza.

Poszukiwacz 2 – Mistrzu, nie mamy serca zębacza. (bardzo gruby Poszukiwacz, ok. 300 kg)

Poszukiwacz 1 – Jak to nie mamy?! Przecież brałem jedno, jestem pewien!

Poszukiwacz 2 – No bo byłem głodny i… (Poszukiwacz 1 go zabija)

Poszukiwacz 1 – Kurde, powinienem był wpierw kazać mu zdobyć nowe serce. W takim razie obawiam się, że nie przeprowadzimy tego rytuału…

Zębacz – Kurde, znowu tu przyleźli! To już chyba dziesiąty raz! Mam tego dosyć, zaraz im nagadam!

Zębacz – Ej, frajerzy! Mam ważny komunikat: Wypierdalać mi stąd, ale już, bo wam założę chomąto i wyoram wami pole przed farmą Onara!

Poszukiwacz 1 – Patrzcie uczniowie. Sam Beliar odpowiedział na nasze wołanie i zesłał nam tego zębacza. Brać go!

Zębacz – Ej zaraz, co wy robicie, aaaaaa, pomocy!

…

Zębacz – I wypędzili mnie z mojego własnego domu… W dodatku są dla mnie zbyt silni, żeby po prostu ich zjeść. Co proponujecie?

Polna Bestia – Ciężka sprawa. Z Poszukiwaczami się nie zadziera. Obawiam się, że będziesz musiał poszukać sobie nowego domu.

Zębacz – To akurat nie wchodzi w grę.

Polna Bestia – W takim razie…

Goblin – W takim razie może spróbuj się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić?

Zębacz – Odpada. Z tymi draniami nie idzie się dogadać.

Goblin – To może… Przebierz się za Beliara, każ im się wynieść i wtedy cię posłuchają?

Zębacz – Też odpada. Poszukiwacze nie są tak naiwni jak Ścierwojad.

Ścierwojad – Co to niby miało znaczyć?!

Goblin – To może… Poproś Czarnego Trolla, żeby się ich pozbył?

Zębacz – Świetny pomysł. Tylko wtedy to on sobie przywłaszczy mój teren i sytuacja tylko się pogorszy.

Goblin – No ruszcie mózgownicami! Musimy znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie!

Polna Bestia – Goblinie, jestem pod wrażeniem. Jeszcze nie widziałem, żebyś aż tak się angażował. Jestem z ciebie dumny.

Goblin – Po prostu… bardzo mi zależy na tym, żeby pomóc Zębaczowi.

Polna Bestia – W takim razie musisz się bardziej postarać.

Zębacz – Właśnie, Goblinie. Musisz się bardziej postarać… Pozwól, że ci to ułatwię. Odliczę teraz do zera, a ty w tym czasie znajdziesz jakieś rozwiązanie.

Goblin – To może… postaw tam znak zakazu wstępu? Rozsyp jakąś truciznę?

Zębacz – Trzy…

Goblin – Idź za nimi do ich kryjówki i zabij we śnie?

Zębacz – Dwa…

Goblin – Wykop wielką dziurę, do której wpadną, a potem ich zakop?

Zębacz – Jeden…

Goblin – Cholera, zróbcie coś, on nas zabije!

Zębacz – Czas się skończył.

Goblin – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cieniostwór – Ja mam pewien pomysł.

Zębacz – Słucham.

Cieniostwór – Chcesz się pozbyć Poszukiwaczy, prawda? W takim razie jak będę niszczył świat, mogę zniszczyć również ich, a wtedy ty będziesz mógł wrócić do domu.

Zębacz – To… Świetny pomysł! Że też sam wcześniej na to nie wpadłem! Masz rację, niszcząc świat można zniszczyć również Poszukiwaczy! Genialne! Pozwól zatem, że pomogę ci w realizacji twojego celu.

Cieniostwór – Zapraszam. We dwójkę dużo łatwiej będzie nam coś zdziałać.

Zębacz – Ty zniszczysz świat, a ja z twoją pomocą odzyskam dom.

Cieniostwór – Zatem mamy umowę, partnerze.

Zębacz – Cieniostworze… Czuję, że to jest początek wielkiej przyjaźni.

Cieniostwór – Też mi się tak wydaje, Zębaczu.

Polna Bestia – Serce me raduje się w takich chwilach. Czyż to nie jest piękne, Goblinie?

Topielec – Eee… Chyba zemdlał…

Polna Bestia – To na pewno ze wzruszenia.

(nagle przychodzi Szczur, cały w bandażach)

Szczur – Wybaczcie za spóźnienie, rehabilitacja mi się przeciągnęła. Przegapiłem coś?

Cieniostwór – O nie, to on! AAAAAA! (ucieka)

Zębacz – Cieniostworze, wracaj tutaj! Co z naszą spółką komandytową!?

Polna Bestia – To wy się znacie?

Szczur – Minęliśmy się kilka razy. No ale nie przerywajcie sobie. Kto teraz?

Topielec – To może tym razem ja.

…

Ork – Przykro mi najdroższy. Ale moja rodzina nie akceptuje tego związku. Niestety musimy się rozstać.

Topielec – Coo? Przecież nie możesz tego zrobić. Ja nie mogę bez ciebie… tego… obierać ziemniaków.

Ork – Tak musi… eee, że co?!

Reżyser – STOOOP! CIĘCIEEEEEE, KURWAAAAAAA! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żeby to wreszcie dotarło do twojej tępej bani?! „Ja nie mogę bez ciebie ŻYĆ", rozumiesz kurwa, ŻYĆ! Nie „obierać ziemniaków"!

Topielec – Ja wiem, tylko… zapomniałem…

Reżyser – Mam cię już po dziurki w dupie! Psujesz każdą scenę, przez ciebie mamy już 2 tygodnie opóźnienia, nie potrafisz zapamiętać jednej, prostej kwestii!

Topielec – Nieprawda, potrafię!

Reżyser – To w takim razie dokończ ten dialog: „Ja nie mogę bez ciebie…"

Topielec – Noo, tego… prostować bananów?

Reżyser – Żyć, kurwa! Dobra ekipa, koniec na dzisiaj. Jutro zaczniemy kręcić wszystkie sceny bez Topielca. A ty kolego masz tydzień na wyleczenie tej sklerozy! Jeśli nic z tym nie zrobisz, Żulię zagra twój dubler!

Jaszczur – Och tak! Bendem gwiazdom filmowom!

Topielec – Ja… postaram się.

Reżyser – Lepiej, żeby tak było. A ty Jaszczurze, zacznij już ćwiczyć.

Jaszczur – Tak jest! Rumeo, ach Rumeo, czemuż jesteś Rumeem.

…

Topielec – No i tak to wygląda… To było 6 dni temu. Jeśli do jutra nie nauczę się tych dialogów, reżyser wywali mnie na zbity pysk. Problem w tym, że ja zapominam wszystko, co przeczytam. I co ja mam z tym zrobić?

Polna Bestia – To może poproś kogoś, żeby stał poza kadrem z wywieszonymi dialogami dla ciebie?

Topielec – Nie da rady. Kiepska pamięć nie jest moim jedynym problemem. Mam też kiepski wzrok.

Polna Bestia – To obawiam się, że nic się nie wymyśli.

Szczur – Ja mam pomysł. Skoro chcesz zagrać w filmie, ale nie pamiętasz scenariusza, to może spróbuj namówić reżysera, żeby zmienił dla ciebie scenariusz?

Topielec – I niby dlaczego miałby się na to zgodzić?

Szczur – Bo to nada filmowi oryginalności. Zamiast uparcie trzymać się oryginału Rumea i Żulii, można z tego zrobić parodię, w której Żulia jest sklerotyczką, której wszystko się plącze. No bo komu by się chciało w kółko oglądać to samo? Lepiej jest zrobić film, jakiego jeszcze nie było. A ponieważ jesteś sklerotykiem, nie będziesz miał żadnego problemu z tą rolą. I jeszcze Oskara za to dostaniesz.

Topielec – Ło kurde, masz rację! To się naprawdę może udać! Tak zrobię, porozmawiam z reżyserem. A jeśli się nie zgodzi… Nie, musi się zgodzić!

(Nagle przylatuje Krwiopijca)

Krwiopijca – O, Topielec, tu jesteś. Wszędzie cię szukałem. Pan reżyser kazał doręczyć ci zaproszenie na oficjalną premierę Rumea i Żulii.

Topielec – Cooo? Już po zdjęciach?! Przecież miał na mnie zaczekać do jutra!

Krwiopijca – Z choinki się urwałeś? Nakręciliśmy ten film w zeszłym miesiącu. Nie pojawiłeś się, więc rolę Żulii dostał Jaszczur.

Topielec – Coo…? Ło kurde, dni mi się pomyliły! To nie było 6 dni temu, tylko 36! Jak mogłem o tym zapomnieć?!

Polna Bestia – Czyli wychodzi na to, że twój problem rozwiązał się sam. Świetnie, możemy przejść dalej. Pełzaczu, zostałeś tylko ty. Zauważyłem, że nic nie mówiłeś podczas całego spotkania. Nie masz się czego wstydzić, jesteś wśród przyjaciół. Możesz śmiało mówić.

Pełzacz – J-j-ja… ja się nie w-wstydzę… Po p-pross-tu… Trochę się boję…

Szczur – Zgaduję, że twoim problemem jest to, że jesteś zbyt strachliwy.

Pełzacz – D-dokładnie…

…

Tata Pełzacza – Dobra synu, dzisiaj twoje pierwsze zadanie bojowe. W jaskini kręci się kopacz. Pójdziesz do niego, zabijesz go, a potem go zjemy.

Pełzacz – A-Ale chyba jeszcze nie jestem gotowy.

Tata Pełzacza – Jak nie jesteś, jak jesteś? Ja w twoim wieku polowałem na paladynów. Taki zwykły kopacz to dla ciebie pryszcz. No synu, do roboty!

Pełzacz – D-Dobrze, spróbuję…

Pełzacz – Tylko spokojnie… Tylko spokojnie… T-To nic w-wielkiego..

Pełzacz – Nie odwracaj się… Proszę, tylko się nie odwracaj…

(Kopacz się odwraca)

Kopacz – AAAAAA!

Pełzacz – AAAAAAAA!

Kopacz – AAAAAAA!

Pełzacz – AAAAAAAA!

Kopacz – AAAAAAAA! (ucieka)

Pełzacz – AAAAAAA! (też ucieka)

Tata Pełzacza – Co to miało być do jasnej jasności!?

Pełzacz – T-t-t-to było s-straszne! W-Widziałeś jaki on był wielki!?

Tata Pełzacza – Przestań się mazać, mazgaju! To było żałosne, przez ciebie straciliśmy obiad! Nie jesteś moim synem, wynocha z mojej jaskini!

Pełzacz – N-n-na z-zewnątrz!? A-a-ale tam jest tak jasno!

Tata Pełzacza – (wyrzuca Pełzacza z jaskini) I nie wracaj tutaj!

…

Pełzacz – No i t-tak to wygląda… J-jestem największym tchórzem na świecie… Boję się człowieków, b-boję się ciemności, boję się swojego cienia… Bałem się przyjść tutaj, a-ale Polna B-Bestia mnie zmusiła… Nie jestem w stanie nic samodzielnie upolować, więc żywię się grzybami, jagodami i jestem cały czas głodny… Co ja mam na to poradzić…?

Szczur – To może zjedz snikersa?

Pełzacz – Po co?

Szczur – Zaufaj mi, po prostu go zjedz.

Pełzacz – (zjada snikersa i nagle zmienia mu się charakter) GRAUHH! ZABIĆ CZŁOWIEKÓW! POŻREĆ CZŁOWIEKÓW! JOT-CE NA 100%!

Szczur – Tak jak myślałem. Po prostu głodny nie jesteś sobą.

Polna Bestia – Skoro to już wszyscy, zamykam nasze dzisiejsze spotkanie. Chyba, że ktoś chciałby coś jeszcze dopowiedzieć.

Ścierwojad – Szczerze mówiąc zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz. Dlaczego Dzik nic nie mówi? Cały czas tylko tak stoi i się gapi.

Dzik – (moment ciszy) Nie chce mi się z wami gadać…

Polna Bestia – Myślę, że to wyczerpuje temat. Skoro to już wszystko, ponownie zamykam nasze spotkanie. Do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu. (nagle coś zabija Polną Bestię)

Paladyn – Zabić te głupie bestie!

Ścierwojad – O nie! To człowieki! Uciekamy!

Pełzacz – JOT-CE NA 100%!

Szczur – Jestem zbyt przystojny, by umierać!

Krwiopijca – Czekajcie, ja nie znam tych oszołomów!

Dzik – A kto umarł… Ten nie żyje…

Goblin – (budzi się) Zaraz, co się dzieje?

Paladyn – Przerwać ostrzał.

Paladyn – To chyba wszystkie.

Sekob – Widzisz? Mówiłem ci, że co tydzień za moją chatą zbierają się potwory. Na pewno knuły jakiś plan ataku na moją farmę.

Paladyn – Zapewne tak było. Dobra panowie, koniec roboty, idziemy się napić.

(po chwili przychodzi Cieniostwór i ogląda ślady masakry)

Cieniostwór – Muahahahah, Szczur nie żyje! Nareszcie, po tylu latach mój odwieczny wróg wyciągnął kopyta! Teraz już nikt mnie nie powstrzyma! Muahahahah!


End file.
